The Vaccine Research Center Immunology Core provides a service facility which supports the vaccine development program of the VRC. Through the in depth analysis of vaccine-induced immune responses, the Immunology Core provides information to the vaccine development program at the VRC which is crucial to the development of new and better immunogens. The Immunology Core works on T and B cell responses to Influenza, HIV, Ebola, and other pathogens as needed to support the vaccine effort of the VRC. An examples of the type of data that can be generated are the frequency of B cells specific for different Influenza epitopes in response to different Flu vaccine modalities.